Nowhere is somewhere
by Daugther of Hades
Summary: What if there was more to Leo's life? What if there was something else in Leo's life? Something important that Hera erased from his mind. Someone else? Sorry I suck at writing summary's, but please give it a chance an review any improvements I can make. Thank you!


**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT**

**This is my first fanfiction so please no flamers. I would like to be told to do some improvements because I know I suck at writing L . I'd like to have some reviews and comments PLEASE. I'm planning on updating every week or so. I hope you like it.**

**Oh and its 1/19/2014**

**I'll be writing the date on each chapter.**

**Here are the character traits of each character**

**Cassandra**

**Wavy Light brown hair with soft brown eyes.**

**Caucasian and blushes easily**

**Zoi**

**Stringy Blonde hair with electric blue eyes**

**Pale white and blushes even easier than Cassandra.**

**And EXTREMLY PERKY**

**BEWARE**

**Leo**

**Soft curly brown hair**

**Hispanic**

**Fiery brown eyes**

CHAPTER NUMBER ONE

Cassandra's POV:

It's been two years since I last saw him…..since the incident. After that he was gone. Just like that. As if he fell off the face of the earth. Now I was on meds for depression. Since his 'disappearance' if you can call it that I've been a wreck…. Literally. I haven't been taking care of myself. I had lost him. You would think ' oh 13 is too young too fall in love' but it was different for us. I fell for him. HARD. I've known him since I was eight… Leo…..

FLASH BACK

I was eight . So was he and my best friend Zoi. I was playing in the ground in the playground when I felt something powdery go down my back. I jumped shrieking spider while turning around and kicking a strange Hispanic boy with a cheesy smile, in the face. "wha?" I asked while shaking my shirt for the dirt to come out.

By the time I realized what exactly happened the Hispanic boy was cracking up while holding his stomach.

"ugh I hate you'' I screamed

I saw regret flash through his eyes, but he covered it up quickly with a cocky smile.

I wrinkled my nose in anger. I was about to burst at him when Zoi showed up and covered my mouth and wrapped my arms behind my back.

" You should leave" she warned Leo

"Aww" he wined " but I don't want to leave"

Zoi heaved "fine we'll leave" she said

Zoi pulled us away. " what did he do you look mad?" she asked pouting and crossing her arms.

"HE put dirt down my back" I replied angrily crossing my arms as well. "that's it?" she asked. "ugh- yes" I said calming down " I hate him" I said still very angry wrinkling my nose. I turned and saw him sitting on the ground with a smirk on his face.

"Cassandra?" I heard my mom call out for me

I got up and walked over to mom

"Yes mommy?" I asked "We're leaving sweetheart. Go get Zoi please" she said I nodded and tuned around to she Zoi talking to that boy. _Traitor _I thought. I walked up to them.

"Mommy said we're leaving" I said a little miffed that she was talking to the person I hated the most in this park.

"Okay. Bye Leo" she said "Nice to meet you"

"Hey wait" he said

I wiped my curly hair turning my face to face him with an annoyed/questioning face

What could he possibly want now

I thought. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Yes?" I said unnaturally calm. He must have noticed, because he took a step back. I smirked inwardly.

"What's your name?" he asked, I was taken aback. _He's asking for my name? _I wondered. _Maybe he's not that bad after all _I thought

I must have taken too long, because Zoi beat me to it. "Cassandra" she said.

He pondered for a moment then said "I'll call you Cassie" he said with a smirk on his face. Anger broiled inside me. _Nope just as bad _my thoughts decided.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" I shouted in his face wrinkling my nose in anger.

He smirked more "Okay, I won't make any more nicknames for you" _Thank god _I thought "Cassie" "UGH" I groaned and stomped away dragging Zoi who looked like she was about to burst into laughter any second.

Leo….hate him I thought….

END OF FLASHBACK

Little did I know that those hateful feeling would turn to love.

I started to sob silently. Zoi looked at me. "Test too hard?" she asked. I totally forgot I was taking my science test. I did want her to worry and fail the test so I put on a façade and nodded. But as if she could see right though me see shook her head and gave me a sad smile and rubbed my back. I started to sob harder. " hey don't cry I'm here for you…..Besties right?" she asked " Right" I choked out my throat dry. " So stop crying Cassie". All hell broke lose.

I started to sob loudly. "Don't call me that" I cried grabbing on to the desk and taking deep breaths. "Don't" I breathed out. Her eyes widened remembering how I got the nickname. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I forgot" she said tears filling her own eyes.

The whole class was staring at my breakdown. _Great_ I thought sarcastically.

"Is everything alright?" my teacher Mrs. Marino asked us. I blushed. "uh um…..I'm…f-f-f-fine" I stuttered out. The class started laughing. I felt my face get hotter. Then Zoi jumped in and helped me out. " Shut up!" she hissed at my classmates low enough so that Mrs. Marino wouldn't hear. Then, she turned to the teacher and raised her hand.

"Can I bring Cassandra to the bathroom please?" she asked Mrs. Marino. She sighed shaking her head while writing a hall pass. "Here" she said holding it out. Zoi took the pass as I started to shake violently while tear flooded over my eyes and onto my face. The class looked at me with concern. "What's wrong?" one of my classmates asked me. "I'm f-fine, Josie" I answered.

Then Zoi came back with a hall pass. She smiled at me. "Come on. Lets go to the bathroom."

By the time we got there she attacked me with questions. She spoke so fast I barely understood her. All I got was "What was that ….never… such… thing…. from you" she finished. I stayed silent. She sighed and crossed her arms. "I know you were crying about Leo" she said taking deep breaths. I was about to answer, but something didn't feel right. I felt like we were being watched.

I looked around the corner to see a black shadow/fog pass by quickly into the staircase. I followed it in stealth and the fog stopped around the corner.

But what appeared is what shocked me the most…

**How was it?**

**Please review. I'll post the next chapter when I get at least 5 review.**

**And gibberish doesn't count as a review.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns, or ideas?**

**AND CHECK OUT MY FACEBOOK 'Kassandra Rivera' New York, New York, United States**


End file.
